SASUKKE
by Broken Butterflys
Summary: heh heh :3 Yaoi, of course Masturbation and then fluff and it probably makes no sence


**DISCLAMER: **i do no own Naruto~

The wind blew harshly and the loud sound of wind chimes filled the once dead silence of the Uchiha House, a hormone raging Sasuke ran inside slamming the door behind him his books over his crotch area and he hit his head on the wall and growled to himself, he bolted up the hall way and angrily slammed the door behind him, He sighed and swore under his fast huffing breath, he swallowed thickly and threw his books across the room and he unzipped his black tailored school pants and he pulled them down just enough to releasing his stiff member he moaned as the cold wind blew over his hard member "mmm" he closed his eyes and sat at the end of the futon he begun stroking his long length and he wrapped his had around his stiffened member and he slowly started pumping himself all the while moaning "Hmmn, Nnh Ah- Nah-ruto" he imagined the sweaty boy on his knees pumping Sasuke's long member, Sasuke pumped faster and he imagined Naruto's talented mouth take all of Sasuke in, Sasuke pumped faster and faster moaning louder and louder "Naruto- mmh oh god yes! Naruto!" and with one last pull Sasuke tightly closed his eyes and threw his head backwards as he came into his palm, a soft reddish colour tainted his cheeks, Sasuke begun to pant and he groaned and he fell onto his back on the soft futon, it took a few minutes for his panting to return back to normal, Sasuke smirked as he sat up and looked at his softened member he quickly pulled up his pants and walked to the bathroom, he ran the hot water and he stripped off his school uniform and hopped into the scolding shower, he scowled at what he had just done moments before let alone to the thought of the fox like boy, he washed his hair with Jasmine scented shampoo and he rinsed his raven like hair and he hopped out of the burning shower turning off the water once the pure white towel was wrapped loosely around the stoic boys waist. He walked back into his room and he put on some plain grey track pants, he didn't bother to dry his hair and suddenly his doorbell rang and he walked towards the door with dripping wet hair, no shirt and just track pants on, he swung the door open, his facial expression seemed like the Uchiha was dull and bored, he looked at the shorter blond boy who was blushing like mad with a smirk and Sasuke invited the one and only Naruto Uzumaki into his giant house, Naruto followed the Raven into his house and Sasuke closed the door behind him, he was obviously there for tutoring in math and Sasuke walked down the hall with a smirk and the small blushing blond followed they went into a room that had a plain white desk and two chairs and a laptop with a two person couch in it, there was paper on the desk with a few pens and pencils and Naruto took his seat and Sasuke took the seat that was next to the boy and they both smiled gently at each other and Sasuke begun teaching the blond math and the small boy wrote down everything, once they were done they would usually talk for hours, so they did, the Uzumaki frowned and said "Why didn't you dry your hair?" Sasuke simply shrugged and sank back into the wooden chair and the blond got up and grabbed a towel from the bathroom and he quickly came back and threw it over the ravens head and he started to dry it the raven let out a few sexual moans and the blond just blushed madly and kept drying the ravens hair, soon his hair was dry and Naruto had grabbed a brush from the bathroom when he got the towel and he brushed the boys hair and that earned a few yelps and whimpers from the knots but soon those simple yelps turned into moans. Naruto quickly ducked back into the bathroom he scrunched up his nose at the smell of jasmine shampoo that had invaded his nose when he was drying the raven's hair and Sasuke stood up, when a certain blond came running back he ran into the Uchiha's bare chest and he stumbled back a bit and looked up to the firmillir smirking face, Sasuke leant down a bit and he captured the blonds soft lips with his own,

Naruto closed the door that was open behind him and the blond simply kissed back obviously trying so hard to hide his want until the kiss was broken by Naruto, the usual loud blond stood there for a minute, Sasuke's taste lingered on the soft tanned lips of his it took a moment for him to get his words together and his mind back into order Naruto stuttered at first "Sa- Sasuke… I- I heard you before" Sasuke's eyes widened his eyes turned glassy and Naruto couldn't help but smile sweetly and put a hand to the (only slightly taller) Uchiha's cheek and only then did Sasuke grab Naruto by his waist and he roughly pinned the blond to the door and Sasuke growled "What did you hear?" Naruto couldn't help but laugh a bit "All of it, Sasuke you should know by now I come here practically a minute after you do and I sit outside and I wait until its time, I don't come here just for the tutoring ya know-" the blond quickly stared at his feet and stumbled out as he muttered softly "I also come because I have a crush on you… well actually its because I'm-" the blond choked as he relised what he was confessing "I'm in love with you… simple as that" Sasuke smirked and he chaste kissed Naruto and the raven growled "I love you to Naruto.." Naruto looked at sasuke, eyes wide, lips parted, his breath static and silent he looked in desbelif it took a while before someone broke the silance and it was Naruto, he took a deep breath and said "S- Sasuke.. your lying!" Sasuke couldnt help but frown at that and he growled "I'm not! i love you i really do!" Naruto shook his head and said "your only s- saying that... arnt you?" Sasuke glared at the slightly smaller boy pinned to the door infront of him and he said "Im not just 'saying' it Naruto.." it took a moment for Naruto to smile and Naruto wrapped his arms around the ravens neck and the blond kissed him deeply and he pulled away slightly panting and he said "I love you Sasuke" Sasuke smirked contently and said "I love you back Naruto..." the blond nuzzeled Sasuke's bare chest and he couldnt wipe the big smile that filled his lips.

Sorry ^^' its kinda bad~ but i hope you enjoyed it~ :3


End file.
